


Evening Blue

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [47]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life, i have a pastel grunge aesthetic and i'm not afraid to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer finds peace in the water.





	Evening Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQvfsrusuKk)

Killer closes his eyes as the evening breeze flows over him.  It’s almost cool enough to make him shiver, but the water of the swimming pool is still warm from the sun, and it wraps around him like a weightless blanket.  The lights are all off, but the rising moon is full and the water is the same color as the darkening sky, and if he lets himself stop  _ thinking _ , he can imagine that he’s floating away in it, drifting with the stars.  

Sometimes he closes his eyes and lets himself sink to the bottom of the pool.  The water closes in over his head, shutting out the world. He can sit at the bottom for a long time, his chest aching and his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  He wishes he could stay there forever, alone and hazy and safe. 

Finally, he pushes off the bottom, forcing himself up to the surface as his mother’s voice calls him inside.  He doesn’t want to go; he wants to stay here for good, soaking in the last warmth of the fading sun and  _ relaxing _ while the tension that makes his whole body ache fades to nothing.  

The pool is the only place that feels like the peace he craves, and he wants to stay in it forever.


End file.
